User talk:StalwartUK
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:23, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Your DVD collection Greetings! I noticed your DVD collection image, nice picture! If you are able to acquire DS9 Season 7 and the Voyager collection, we could put an image of the collection on our main DVD page. :) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 23:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion. I was thinking about doing something like that, just wasn't sure what others would think. Besides, it may be best to wait when I have Voyager, Enterprise and the SE's so that it looks more complete. Hopefully I'll also have DS9 Season 7 soon, I have it on order, but it hasn't been easy getting it ever since those slimpack versions came out. -StalwartUK 07:12, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Blu-ray regions I switched the map back to the previous one, since yours has a small error in it. European interests in South America are region B, not A. - 19:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Month links Please note that month links (such as January) are in-universe links, and as such, should never be linked from realworld pages. The links on the Betamax page should link to the actual month of release. One method would be to do things as October, but it should never be simply October. -- sulfur (talk) 10:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :If that's the case then all the other video pages need to be changed too. I was just putting it down the way the LaserDisc/DVD/Blu-ray pages have been done. StalwartUK 18:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ayup, looks like they do. I'd suggest that we change them to link to the month/year with a pipe to the month name, such as: October. Thoughts? -- sulfur (talk) 18:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Good enough for me. StalwartUK 18:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I've done the LaserDisc page, and I think that method there works well. -- sulfur (talk) 18:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Home video releases I just wanted to take a moment to say the work you've been doing with the home video releases has been awesome. You're making the rest of us look bad, since it never even occurred to me to put a region 4 call in the video sidebar, so keep up the good work and all that jazz. :) - 21:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguate v Disambiguation template When adding these templates, can you use the latter, as we're (slowly) phasing out the former. The intent is to simplify and use only a single style of template for these calls. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 16:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. StalwartUK 19:21, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: TUC VHS cover With regard to that new cover and entry for , I'm fairly confident that is the rental edition, rather than an earlier retail release. suggests it is, and I have a very strong recollection of seeing that poster for the first time when I got TUC from my local rental store. The timeframe from theatrical release is too short, in my mind, for a retail copy at that time. I think the VHB prefix is an indicator as well (although I cannot verify that). That may suggest that the first entry for may be a rental, as well, which would reconcile the problem of the two apparently identical entries there. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it seems like those releases are rental ones. It would explain their rarity. Thanks for pointing me to that video (not often I get to see the cassette). I've spotted other covers before (such as ones for Generations and First Contact) with "VHB" codes though that prefix is the only difference from the usual retail ones (same cover art and all). I'll update the page accordingly. :Those old TNG releases with different cover art I keep seeing must be rental releases as well as they too have "VHB" codes. For example here is Encounter at Farpoint. I've seen TAS releases from the 80s as well which were apparently for rental too though their codes appear to start with "VHR". StalwartUK 20:51, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Rating According to Amazon, the DVD is NR and the Blu-ray is MPAA rated PG-13... I dunno, just going by Amazon's listing. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:42, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I've learned that Amazon isn't always correct about these things. For the record, the MPAA doesn't rate TV shows.. --'StalwartUK' 20:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's true... in the US, they use ratings like TV-PG, and I've only ever seen them on broadcast shows, not on DVDs or Blu-rays. -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Unlike some other countries (such as the UK) there is no legally mandated rating system for DVDs or Blu-rays in the US. Systems such as the MPAA's are voluntary and are not backed up by the law. --'StalwartUK' 17:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC)